The truth hurts
by Super-gurl50
Summary: After Trey is shot his ex girlfriend from Chino comes to the OC to talk things out with Ryan and Marissa, but there's something else going on back in Chino that she needs to tell Ryan about. RM SS
1. Calm before the storm

Note from the Author: Ok so here's my sha-bang - I don't own Any of the characters from 'The O.C." However I DO infact own everyone else in my fic, actually make that everyone else in the world. yes. So drunk with power.

Oh by the way, REVIEW!

It was a beautiful and sunny day in California, as it usually was there. Ryan was the first in the Cohen home to wake up. He went down into the kitchen and got himself a bowl of Cheerios and turned on the coffee machine. Everything seemed a little to quiet to him, Even though it was a Sunday Sandy and Kiersten were usually up around 8 am. The clock read 11:30 am. As Ryan stumbled to find a newspaper to read he heard someone coming down the stairs, it was Seth.

"Morning Ry-Ry"

"Don't call me that. Ever."

Seth smiled. "We're off to a good start today! speaking of this beautiful day, what are you up to later?"

Ryan lifted his shoulders, he didn't usually plan his days out down to the minute.

"Maybe going to the beach with Marissa, thinking of learning how to surf"

Without anyone hearing him, Sandy walked into the kitchen looking very excited. Seth inched himself closer to Ryan.

"You've mentioned surfing in front of him, now he's going to talk for hours on end. But don't worry you're a lot younger and faster than him, RUN"

Sandy laughed a little at what Seth said then turned back to Ryan.

"Surfing is like finding the promise land Ryan, You'll love it."

He looked over to Seth.

"Hours you say?"

Then Sandy left the kitchen and went into his office. Ryan sat half listening, half eating his breakfast wile Seth talked about his plans for the day. It was something to do with Summer, Ryan Tuned out when he heard the name Summer brought into conversation. He didn't exactly care for her too much. It's not that he hated her, not at all, he just wasn't too close to her. Suddenly Ryans cell phone rang, it was Theresa. He looked at the caller ID for another minute then answered it.

"Hey Theresa, what's up?"

She sounded very tired on the phone, almost exhausted. "Listen Ryan, You might want to keep an eye out for some one today. I know you didn't know this, but Trey had a girlfriend back in Chino, and she's hysterical over what happened. She's coming up there to talk to You and Marissa"

Ryan was a little shocked to find out that his brother, who had a commitment issue, actually had a girlfriend to cry over him back home. He paused for a minute.

"Well, Thanks for letter me know, and she knows how to get here?"

"yeah I told her the address of the Cohens, but see I also kind of wanted to warn you, she's a little bit violent, kind of like Trey..."

Ryan chuckled a little, not because he didn't believe Theresa, just because it reminded him of most of the girls back in Chino. Not too violent but very mouthy.

"Yeah I think I'll be fine thanks though"

He hung up the phone and Seth perked up. Seth hadn't heard Theresa's name in a pretty long time, He couldn't help but ask. "What was that about Ry Ry?" Ry an put his cell phone back into his pocket. "Well I need you to stay here today and meet this girl who's coming to talk to me about Trey, I can't because I need to explain the situation to Marissa, Oh and STOP calling me That!"

Seth didn't mind canceling his plans with Summer, they were pretty petty anyways, just shoe shopping. After saying that out loud he followed it by "Man I really am her bitch lately" Ryan laughed and nodded. He totally was.

Ryan Grabbed his car keys and headed for the door, he was going to meet up with Marissa right now to talk about things. Seth then thought about was just happened and said out loud "Damn it I'm EVERYONES bitch lately!" Then he headed towards his play station and got lost in a video game. About an hour later he heard a knock at the door, he was picturing what this girl would look like on his way to answer it. She was probably a little Latino girl with fake nails and penciled on eyebrows. That's kind of what he thought of when he thought about Chino, despite the fact that he had never actually been there. The girl knocked again, this time with a little more force. When he opened the door he gasped a little. She was the female equivalent of Ryan. It was almost astounding.

"You're not Ryan... Umm Sorry I must have the wrong house"

As she was leaving he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the house. "Actually this is the right house, he's just not here, he's getting Marissa so you guys can talk about things, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Oh."

She was wearing a white wife beater and a pair of skin tight jeans, he sandy hair was pulled back into to braids, slightly covered by a Louis vuitton ball cap. She had just the right amount of make up on, and her eyebrows were definitely home grown.

"So what do I do here? It's like a museum, I don't want to move cause I'll break something.."

Seth laughed, "Well Do you want something to eat? or we can play video games if you want?"

She smiled at him. "cool, how bout both? My name is Trinity by the way, but you can call me Trin"

He held out his hand for her to shake "Seth Cohen. Anyways we have like a massive kitchen so help yourself"

She stood still, looking around to see if anything breakable was close to her, then she headed for the Fridge. "Damn I've never really been this close to money before, I mean yeah I've had a few grand to my name, but Jesus this is un believable. Danm Ryan struck gold" She Picked up a glass of water and as she brought it up to her mouth her Cell phone rang. Trying to do two things at once she spilled that water all over her wife beater, it was a good thing she wore a bra that day because otherwise she would have been exposed. She answered her Cell phone.

"Hey Theresa, Yeah I'm here now."

She didn't talk for a little while, Seth started to wonder what was going on over the phone.

"Listen Ther, I love you, I really do-"

Seth perked up, he couldn't help but bring lesbian images into his thoughts.

"Like a sister"

Damn, thought Seth.

"But he has to know ok? You can't just keep this a secret forever. I came here to do the right thing, Don't even start telling me it's not my business! Listen I'll call you later."

Seth was beginning to think that maybe this was more about Ryan than it was about Trey. But then he remembered that Trinity's shirt was wet.

"Here I can get you another one from Ryans closet, he's got countless amount of beaters"

As he left to go get her a replacement shirt, She heard keys turning to lock on the front door open. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she had to tell Ryan, It just didn't seem fair to her. He had the right to know about his son.


	2. Bad Timing

Note from the Author: Thanks for the reviews you guys! Keep 'em coming!

* * *

Ryan and Marrisa walked in the door of the Cohen house, obviously in some kind of conversation. Probably about this strange girl wanted to talk about Trey. They made their way into the kitchen and saw Trinity putting a shit on. Ryan put a hand over his view of her.

"sorry I didn't know you were changing"

Marissa looked over and saw Seth not too far from Trinity, She made the assumption that They had been fooling around, suddenly she filled up with a little rage at the thought of Seth doing something like that to Summer.

"Seth, please tell me that she just-"

He interrupted her. "Spilled something on her other shirt? Yes, Yes I can tell you that"

Marissa slumped a little in embarrassment but also in relief. Trinity walked up to both Ryan and Marissa and extended her hand, as Ryan shook her hand she introduced herself and a slight memory of this girl came back to Ryan. She did hang out with Trey a lot back when Ryan was still living there.

"yeah Trin I remember you, I didn't know you and Trey had still been seeing each other after I left. I'm really sorry you had to find out from Theresa I should have called you myself..."

Trinity was a little confused but then remembered her cover for coming to Orange County. She let her expression fall a little, just to push the illusion a little more. Trinity actually had been dating Trey but she knew how he was, he cheated on her, he lied to her, and he was caught up in illegal activity. Some Boyfriend, she thought. She was a little sad at his passing but honestly, he had hit her a few too many times to be deeply mourned by her.

"Yeah.. I know that you would have been the one to tell me if you knew. I'm really sorry for your loss too Ryan, I know that you guys were in some kind of argument but it's just really horrible that you two couldn't work it out before he was shot"

Trinity couldn't help but glare at Marissa, even though Trinity probably would have done the same thing she was a little disgusted at the fact that this frail girl took a life. Despite all of the abuse from Trey, Trinity did love him, or at least she thought she did. Marissa noticed the glare and then sunk even further down in her shame.

"..I'm really sorry too, maybe this is a good time to explain what was going on that night"

Trinity didn't really want to talk about Trey's death She had more important things to talk about. So she gave Marissa a bit of an appreciative smile.

"Maybe I should just talk with Ryan about it, I know that it was you who shot him and I just think that maybe to avoid the chance of me reacting badly at you, you shouldn't be there for the details"

Marissa knew that what she was asking was fair so she backed off.

"Ok.."

Ryan smiled at Marissa and then looked over to Trinity.

"Well we should talk about it somewhere Private, We'll go to the pool house"

Trinity nodded and followed Ryan out the back door. She couldn't help but notice the perfectly kept pool and lawn. It made her a little sad at her own situation. She lived in a small one bedroom apartment in down town Chino that sat one floor above a bar. It was just so peaceful here. Maybe she would end up living here when she met the rich doctor of her dreams. 'hah' she thought. It would never happen. Once they got to the pool house he opened the door for her and pulled up a chair for her to sit on, he sat directly across from her. He was still in shock over the situation.

"I really don't know where to start Trin.. I mean it's been hard on everyone..."

"Then maybe we should just catch up a little first, just to break the ice here, you know?"

He thought it was a good idea, and she told him to start off first.

"Well I'm sure that Theresa has told you the story about how I ended up here in the first place?"

She shook her head.

"Theresa has told me a lot of things actually Ryan, I think it was really impressive that you moved back to Chino when, well... You know"

"Yeah.. I know"

Ryan looked a little sad and a little ashamed when he said that, he didn't want to get too deep into that conversation because he wasn't exactly a pro at expressing his feelings. However Trinity could sense a little bit of sadness in his voice as the words passed through his lips. She knew instantly that I small part of him was really disappointed at the fact that Theresa had 'gotten an abortion'. Now was the time for her to come out with the truth, disregarding Marissa completely.

"hey listen there's something that you should really know..."

"yeah?"

She tried to conjure up the words but nothing seemed to come out. Suddenly there was a knock on the pool house door. The door was made of glass so Trinity could clearly see that Marissa was the one knocking. She opened the door and brought in a telephone.

"It's for you Trinity, it's Theresa"

Trinity excused herself and walked into the kitchen of the Cohen house hoping to get some privacy.

She sighed and said hello.

"Trinity this is my last plea, he has a good life There, I lied to protect him and things are fine at home, we have all the help we need, and I swear to you, later down the line I WILL tell him. Just not now..."

"I know why you lied, and you know what you caught me just before I was about to tell him, I tried to come up with the words but they just wouldn't come out Theresa, I don't really think there's any good way to tell someone that their ex-girlfriend lied about having an abortion and that they really have a son somewhere in Chino"

Suddenly Seth walked out from the living room, he heard everything. There was such a look of shock on Trinity's face, it was almost undescribable.

"Theresa I have to go"

She hung up the phone.


	3. Tell a white lie

Seth couldn't believe what he had just heard, he started to cough a little then composed himself.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

Trinity tried to come up with a good explanation to what she had just said. She couldn't exactly think of anything to say at all though. She just put her cell phone down on the kitchen counter and walked slowly up to Seth.

"Listen you didn't hear anything ok?"

"Oh really? Because What I think I just heard you say was that Theresa actually did keep the baby and now Ryan has a kid. Did I get that right or were you just 'rehearsing for a play' or something. Any explanation would be good about now"

Both of them were in such a state of shock that they couldn't exactly be rational. Trinity sighed and threw her hands down at her sides.

"Yeah fine you hit the Jackpot baby, you got it, now what's it gonna take for you to keep your mouth shut?"

Seth was stunned that he was being bribed for his silence. Ryan was his best friend, he didn't know that he COULD keep something that big under wraps.

"I really don't know if I can not tell him that, I mean it's pretty fucking big Trin"

She got a little angry and folded her arms up to her chest, her face was a little distorted. It was what Seth called 'The Chino look'. He called it that because she looked like she was about to punch him in the face.

"Fine, then you tell him. Fuck that's what I came up here to tell him and You know I was THIS close to doing it and even I couldn't, and I'm pretty up front. You know what? Yeah you tell him, it's a big weight lifted off my shoulders, but just stop and think about it first. So you tell him, what's that going to do to his life here, you're best friend will probably leave all of this behind and come back to Chino. Ryan is just that kind of guy, he takes responsibility for his actions, and a baby is a big fucking action"

Seth thought for a minute then looked up at Trinity and pointed at her.

"Ok you get to tell him."

She was extremely relieved, Then she heard what she had said to Seth all over again in her head. He would be leaving all of it behind. She knew that this was such a better place for Ryan to be, hell he hadn't gotten into any trouble since he's been here. Any real trouble that is.

"Hey I thought you said you came here to talk about Trey? Are you even really his ex-girlfriend?"

Seth looked really confused as if some imposter had come into his house. Trinity shook her head.

"Yeah I was his girlfriend before little miss Gucci shot him"

She sat down and Seth walked a little closer to her he put his hand over hers.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. But you know he was cheating on you right?"

She shook her head again. She knew the second he left for Orange County that he would be banging someone else while he was up here. That's just how it worked with Trey

"Why did you even want to date a guy like him?"

"Well to be honest we just used to be drug buddies, we'd do some deals together but then I got out of the scene and cleaned my act up, well a for the most part. He was just there for me when I needed him. He understood how hard it was to get by in a place like Chino, no glamorization bull shit"

Seth sort of understood what she was talking about, it was almost like how he felt when Anna was still around. Just having some one who knew what it was like to be different and still accept you for who you were.

"Plus he was great in bed"

Seth took his hand off of hers and made a bit of a face.

"Great, I really needed to know that. You know it's like you say something half profound and then bring it down to a low."

She laughed. "oh whatever, I'm sure you would want you little girlfriend to talk about your skills in bed too"

"Actually probably not"

They both started laughing, then Ryan and Marissa came through the door. Ryan was a little blank, he was a little curious as to what Trinity was about to say to him before she had answered the telephone call from Theresa.

"So what were you saying Trin?"

There was a moment of silence where Seth and Trinity both glanced at each other, both wondering weather she would say it or not. How could she?

"Yeah Ryan... I just think you should know..."

"what?"

Seth butted in trying to save the whole situation.

"You know Trinity looks pretty tired maybe we should drop her off at a hotel or something?"

Marissa perked up, she felt like she owed a lot of explanations to Trinity, maybe this was her chance to get some time in to talk to her privately. She did worry that this strange girl would get violent with her, but at the same time she knew that Ryans family had a sort of relationship with her, she couldn't be that bad.

"She can stay at my place, we have all the extra room you know, why bother spend all that money a few days at a hotel?"

Trinity didn't really want to spend all that much time with Marissa, she knew that if she actually got to see the real person in her, it would be even harder to tell Ryan the truth about his son. But she didn't exactly have any money for a hotel, she had planned on sleeping in her car so she agreed to stay at Marissa's house.

"Thanks Marissa, I really appreciate it, well we should be going, Bye Seth, Bye Ryan"

The two of them walked out the front door and into Marissas new BMW.

Ryan still felt a little shook up from the visit. He had a feeling that there was something else going on but didn't really say anything. So he picked up the phone and dialed Theresa's number.

"Hey, Trinity just left."

Theresa had obviously been in tears from the sound of her voice.

"Ryan I know it must sound bad but she was only trying to help"

Ryan was confused, why was she crying? He thought to himself.

"What are you talking about, she had to leave early because she was tired, she's going to be at Marissa's house for a couple days"

"Oh I guess she must have had a long drive from Chino"

Ryan agreed. He said goodbye to Theresa and then went back into the pool house to think about things.

Seth on the other hand was contemplating telling summer what he had learned. He was also caught up in thought.

"I have to tell SOMEONE, I'm going to go crazy, Summer can't keep a secret though... GOD I NEED TO TALK TO SOMEONE ABOUT IT! This is HUGE, it's bigger than huge..."

Suddenly his thoughts changed directions.

"That girls kind of hot. She should spill things on her shirt more often. NO BAD SETH! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! GET THOUGHTS OUT OF HEAD NOW!"


End file.
